Never Back Down, Jason!
by NorthernMan
Summary: Jason has recently been ordered via the court to attend to a mandatory High School in New Jersey for his recent outbreaks. It has been 2 years since his last fight as a MMA fighter, now he has to leave that past behind. But can he?


**Never Back Down.**

"Jason! Look at me, look at me!" Jason's Mixed Martial Arts trainer, Jonathan Braunschwieg is beside him demanding that Jason's cuts need attending. Jason is in a octagon cage with another Mixed Martial Arts fighter. Jeffrey Loc is Jason's opponent in this match. Jeffrey isn't even sweating and it's the second round for tonight, nor does Jeffrey have any cuts or bruises on his face. But Jason has it all; broken nose, bloody cheek, and to top it off; a very noticeable black eye. Jonathan stressed to Jason that he _needs _to start defending, or else the third round will be won by an instantaneous knock out, Jason agreed. Jason took a long look around himself while being seated on the stool, he noticed that the crowd are cheering like no tomorrow for Jeffrey Loc, Jason felt completely ashamed of himself for allowing this to be his final match for tonight. He clinched his hand into a tight fist as he stood up with Jonathan. Jonathan and his friends began encouraging Jason to get Jeffrey on the ground in time, Jason nodded his head before turning around. Both of the fighters within the octagon cage are now resuming their official fight. They touch gloves to make it official, than the third round begins for real. Jeffrey Loc approached Jason, swinging from left to right. Jason managed to parry Jeffreys hook to the head, and took him straight down to the ground in half-guard. Punches were exchanged for brutal strikes to the head from Jeffrey. Jason attempted to position up on Jeffreys chest, but, Jeffrey reversed the positioning and had Jason on his back, full guard. Jason dealt with heavy elbow strikes to his chin, eventually after 5 strikes he saw blackness, it has been announced from the referee; Jeffrey Loc is the winner of the fight while Jason is knocked unconscious.

But that was 2 years ago, but from Jason's face you would've thought he got punched in the face with an iron-bar. The bruises and cuts hadn't been cleared from his latest fight. Jason hates his birthday because unfortunately for him he is being forced into High School via a court order after Jason attempted to run away from his home to find another MMA career. Only 17 and he feels like the whole world owes him a big slice of cake! Jason's mother drove him to his new High School, on the way to park her car up to let Jason out, she reminded him what the court said, and she stressed that he is on his last chance, he can't fight anyone or get involved in any violent behaviour anymore. Jason rolled his eyes while taking note of his mothers words and voice of tone, she cared for him as if she never had anyone else in her life. Jason took his back-pack and scooted out of the passenger seat before making his marry way to the High School entrance. Quickly Jason smiled once he saw the beautiful teen girls they had there, but their attention was more or less on the Jocks. Jason walked down to the Principles office to get himself all started up. The Principle of the High School appears to be really happy for Jason, enthusiasm and all. Jason is guided to his own locker to which he is surprised; it's right next to a Jock's locker. Jason unlocked his locker and threw his back-pack in there. The Principle approached the Captain Cheerleader, Sophie Lanscher. He told her that his attention is required else-where and he will greatly appreciate it if she can show Jason around. Jason's attention is totally hooked on Sophie, she has a slim body, her skin is lightly tanned and she has the body of a model that completely took Jason's attention, not to mention her bleached blonde long hair and calm beautiful blue eyes. She looked at Jason and smiled only half-way. The Principle told Jason what is going to happen and before he knew it; he was off with Sophie showing him around the High School. During the tour, Sophie questioned Jason about his face, the bruises and cuts. He told her proudly that he use to be an Mixed Martial Arts fighter and that he was apparently kicking _ass _throughout tournaments, Jason told Sophie that the whole thing on his face is just the prize you get for beating down so many big guys. Sophie giggled high-pitched, she found it funny that Jason is trying to make it out he is some tough guy, even though his face tells a different story, but she loves that; teens who try to act tough. Finally, Sophie finished the tour of the High School with Jason standing back at his locker.

"Thanks, Sophie. I probably would of got lost if you didn't show me around."

"Well, it's the least I could do. I didn't want you to get beaten up by the bullies."

"I can hold my own, but thanks."

"Hehe, sure you can!"

Sophie walked off to her cheerleader team. Jason watched her hips shake from left to right, but, a tall male stood in his view. Jason looked up at him and took quick note of the angry expression. Jason becomes intimidated as the bulky male begins intimidating Jason...


End file.
